


Eyes Half Closed [Isshushipping]

by CallMeConnor



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based off of my playthrough of Pokemon Black, Battling!, GHETSIS IS A FUCKING MEAN ASS CHODE MAN, Gen, I love N so much he's a bean, Ideals, Lillipup, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Pokemon Trainer - Freeform, Oshawott - Freeform, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Black, Protag is 18, Protag's name is Evans/Evangalion, Slow Burn, This uses Pokemon Black as the story's cannon, Truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeConnor/pseuds/CallMeConnor
Summary: So, take a spot in front of meAnd listen now, I'm coming cleanThere is so many thingsI think you should know--------------------------------Evans was just a sad teenager. So what happens when he set's off on his Pokemon journey and his life gets turned upside down?





	1. Calm Before the Storm [Prolouge]

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Title is a song by Fall Out Boy  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dHnWmn6VXao
> 
> Aaaa this is my first fanfic!!! I hope you all enjoy!!!  
> \- Connor

PROLOUGE:

Friday - 9:50AM 

I didn't want to do today. Not feeling it. I know there's something wrong with me. Will I admit it to somebody? No. Can people probably tell? Yeah. My name is Evans. Evangalion. Whatever. Not like people remember me for long. Only my two best friends, Cheren and Bianca. I don't know how they tolerate me all the time honestly. I just sit there with a notepad being quiet or shakey and I stutter alot. I'm like a human but the social skills got thrown into a blender half way.

I don't bother opening my eyes. I can already hear borks from Lillie, the family Stoutland, downstairs. I'm not getting up. If she wants my company she can come get me. I roll over facing my window and immidiantly wince. God damn someone didn't fucking close that. Ah right. Me. I didn't close it before bed because i was looking at the moon. Betcha regret it now you dumbass. The knot like feeling in my chest has started already. I don't even get some time where it's not. It's been there for as long as I remember. I turn back around to the side that doesn't blast my eyes with sunlight. I lie there. The sun feels nice.

It's probably around 10:30 in the morning. I've been dosing in and out for a while. Anything so I don't have to accept the responcability of getting up. A wet feeling develops on my hand that is hanging just a bit too far over the bedside.

"Hhhnnn... L-Lillie?"  
Bark!

Seems that Lillie thinks it's time for me to get up. She's probably bored. I probably should play with her. She's old and semi blind. She's not in her youth anymore so I should spend my time with her that I can. I pull the heavy sheets off myself and stretch. I feel tired despite me basically hibernating for 16 hours. Ah yes health skill 100. I don't bother changing out of the chothes I slept in. I havent in 5 days already so why does it matter now heh. I slip on some slippers because that shit comfy as fuck. As I stand I peek at the calender. Huh. Tomorrow is the day Juniper said she was gonna give me and the others a gift. Oh god that means waking up early. Christ.

Walking downstairs is easy as always, even with a bloody unit of a dog right behind my heels.

"Awake from your bear den are you?"  
"Ha ha very f-funny now where's the c-cereal box."

My mother has always had a nice sense of humor. Too bad i'm chronically tired most days. Probably because I'm unfit and don't bother exercising. Oh and I always eat junk food too. Not my fault though. It tastes too good to resist. 

Resting on the couch with Lillie also sitting on it is nice. Fluffy gal is privleged and is allowed to sit there. How cool.

About an hour later he still hasn't changed clothing instead he's just wearing socks and shoes and carrying a notebook and small pencil case as Lillie trots beside him. They reach his favourite spot. Under a tree that even has a little divit in the ground from how often he sits there. He opens the book to a blank page and pulls out a HB pencil with a little green erazer on the end. Lillie picks up a stick and borks with it in her mouth.

The next couple hours is spent relaxing, playing fetch, drawing. All the good stuff. The knot in chest feeling is still there though...

"Knew you would be here. Plus I could hear Orchid from my room so I thought i'd join you."  
It's Cheren. He's been Evans friend for years, since they were kids. He also stays quiet but at least he actually tries to start a conversation. He sits up on a stone fence with his feet dangling. Orchid brings him a stick and he throws it.

"What are you drawing today Evans?"  
"L-lillie."

The page is covered in doodles of Lillie in a slightly cartoonish style. He's never been able to get realism right so this is the best he can do. He tilts the page towards Cheren.

"Those look even better than last week's Ev."  
"Thank."  
"You've been drawing Lillie alot lately. Any reason why?"

I look at him with a pained gaze of knowing.

"Ah. Think it's soon huh?"

I nod. "M-maybe a year o-or a year and a h-half a m-most."

"Damn. Enjoy it while it lasts I guess."

The duo sit in silence. The only noise being the padding of Lillie's feet, the sounds of the ocean tide, the wind and the sketching of a pencil.

"Hey nobody told me we were hanging out! Oh hello Lillie!"

And there's Bianca. Pure soul really. She immidiently goes to give Lillie lots of snuggles and pats. Sometimes it looks like she loves my damn dog more than I do. Heh. Funny really. She inspects my art book as normal giving tons of compliments about it and how its so accurate. The regular really. We all fall back into normal chatter.

...

[11:00pm]

...

I lie on my bed staring at the ceiling. Today was nice. I didn't feel as bad as other days so it's a win I guess.

"Hey honey, Your friends are coming over at 9am tomorrow. Make sure to wake up on time!"  
"G-got it mummm."  
"Sleep well honey!"  
"I willlll."

Mum turns the light off as she leaves my room and shuts the door. I look at the door until i slowly nod off to sleep. Curtains open letting the moonlight seep into my room as I lay unconcious in my bed...


	2. This Feeling - [Chapter 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evans get's his starter and set's off for an adventure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title named after a song by The Chainsmokers:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YuPzpoC3QNc

"HEY! EV! Wake up sleepyhead!"

I am awoken to falling off my bed after Cheren has shouted at me and jostled my bed with his foot.

"C-cherenn why are you here...?"  
"Me and Bianca were coming over today man. It's 9:05?"  
"SHIT."  
"Yeah you slept in."  
"Get o-out then w-while I get dressed!"

I shove him out while he mutters something about me better be thankin' Bianca that she's late. I sign and turn to my wardrobe. There are exactly 2 things hanging on clothes hangers. My jacket and an old shirt that doesn't even fit me anymore. The rest are scattered across the floor. I pick up a black tank top and take my blue jacket off the shelf and put on some pale old jeans. Most of my clothes are old. I don't grow alot. I've stayed the same height for two years and I don't expect to grow more. I'm 18 anyway so whatever. I grab a hat from the shelf and the socks I wore yesterday because why not man. I walk back over to the door and expect Cheren to be glareing at me. Instead i'm greeted with nothing. Curious I head downstairs.

Bianca is at the door with Cheren. She's holding a large box in wrapping paper.

"What's g-going on?" I ask.

"Didn't you know what was happening today?" Cheren replies hasitily.

"No???"  
"Professer Juniper was gonna give us out starters today. That's why I was so pissed at you for sleeping in."  
"He slept in?!" Bianca adds.

"Yeah I did but I'm up now! So w-where we gonna open it?"  
"We were thinking of doing it in your room Evans!"  
"Sounds good."

The group walk upstairs with a faint ruff of approval when they pass Lillie near the stairs. The box is placed on the table and Evans takes the little card attached. 

"I've brought three Pokémon, one for you and one for each of your friends. Please settle your choices politely. Enjoy your Pokémon!"

Huh. She didn't bother to do it in person. Eh whatever.

Cheren suggests an idea of us sending out the pokemon then choosing which ones will be out partner. I agree since I didn't have a better idea and I doubt Bianca did either.

There are three pokemon. Tepig the fire type, Snivy the grass type and Oshawott the water type. I look at them all in awe. Bianca immidiently squeels and neels down to Tepig and hugs it she thinks it's adorable. It is really.  
The Snivy seems to sneer at my smileing at it, I froun as it walks over to Cheren and he inspects it. I am left sitting on the floor and I turn to the Oshawott. It looks lonely.

"Hey there Oshawott."

It looks up at me and waddles over.

"Oshaaa?"  
"Yeah I was talking to you. Hello."

I wave at it. It gets happy and makes a cute noise as it holds up a shell and waves it back.  
I smile. It looks happy and climbs into my lap. I give it a pat.

"I see that we've chosen out own pokemon." Cheren says as his snivy stands next ot him looking proud. Bianca's Tepig seems to have tun running around her.

"I named mine Lulu!" Bianca says as she sweeps her off the ground. "Te Tepig!"

"My Snivy is named Shin." Snivy puffs out it's chest.

"I haven't named the Oshawott yet." I look down at it. "What about you little bud. What do you seem like?"  
I hold him up in my arms and look at him. Oshawott's face is full of glee and admiration.

"How a-about Rover?" It nods very excitedly. "Alright then! This i-is R-Rover!" I turn him around to face them.  
"Osha oshawott wott!"

"That's an adorable name!"  
"T-thank you Bianca."  
"Gasp you know what we should do! We can have a pokemon battle now!"  
"Bianca we are inside Ev's room."  
"Yeah but they're so little they cant do that much damage right?"

Three pokemon battles later proved wrong. My room was a mess. suprisingly my bed area was not touched in the slightest. Thank the lord. I lost the one against Cheren but won against Bianca. Rover seemed happy even though he lost. I booped him on the nose as he laughs.

"Hey kids Professer Jun-" Mum stops in her tracks when she sees the state of my room.

"Aaah! It was my idea! Sorry!!!" Bianca immidiently apologises talking about how she thought she wouldn't make a mess.

Mum sighs and explains how it's fine and that she'll clean it up later and that Professer Juniper wanted you kids to go see to her in her lab.

"Thank you ma'am we'll be on our way now."  
"Yup! Thank you ma'am!"

Cheren and Bianca leave my room and i'm left sitting on my bed with Rover in my lap.

"That's a cute one you have there."  
"Y-yeah! His name is Rover."  
"Osha!"

Lillie arrives in my room and borks as Rover jumps out of my lap and says hello. The pokemon seem to have started chatting. Mum leaves my room. I look out my window at the town. I can see Cheren standing infront of the Lab, he glances at my window and justs raises his arms in a kind of 'what are you doing??? get out here??' motion.

I sigh and get off my bed. Rover notices my movement and walks over to me. I pick him up and he adjusts himself on my shoulder. Cute.

Outside while walking to the lab I can hear an argument happening in Bianca's house. I don't wanna be involved with that so I speedwalk past it.

"Honestly I thought you were going to go have a nap like usual."  
"T-today is special o-of course i'm not gonna sleep o-on it!"

I don't tell him that I was debating that.

"W-where's Bianca-"  
"I'm here!"

I turn around to see her approaching.

"I just had to go home first."  
"Yeah understnadable."  
"So what are w-we waiting for now?"  
"Let's go in!"

We walk into the lab. The place is pristeen clean. I can hear Rover making a 'woaaaaa' noise.   
Waiting for us is Professer Juniper.

"Hi there! I've been waiting for you, boys and girls! Allow me to introduce myself. My name-"  
"Professer we already know your name."  
"Well! Aren't YOU so suave, Cheren? Today's a day worth commemorating! So make sure you stand up straight."  
"Evans can't do that."  
"H-HeY! Biancaaaa."  
"Hehe!"  
"Now then, back to my introduction... My name's Juniper! I investigate when exactly the creatures we know as Pokémon were born."

Rover waves at her because he remembers her.

"I see you have already gotten closer to you pokemon. Have you given them nicknames yet?"  
"Y-yep! I n-named mine Rover."  
"Rover huh? Talk about a great name! Now the reason I have gifted you all pokemon-"  
"For the Pokédex, right?"  
"Spot on Cheren!"

Me and Bianca just look confused.

"That said... Well, let me explain it formally for you all! A Pokédex is...! A high-tech device that will automatically record the Pokémon you meet! So, seeing as you all are going to a great many places, I want you to see all the Pokémon throughout the Unova region! Now then, listen to me... Evans! Cheren! Bianca! Go, and embark on a journey to complete the Pokédex!"

"Y-yes professer!"  
"YESSSSS!  
"Thank you very much!"  
"Thanks, everyone! That's the best reply I could expect!"

The professer hands us all Pokedex's, Rover leans down and pokes it a bit with his flipper hand. He likes the buttons.

"Now, the next step. I'll tell you how you can find Pokémon, so come onto Route 1!"

She leaves the lab. All of us just stand there in bewilderment.

"S-she seems excited d-doesn't she?"  
"Yup."  
"Oh, well, if the Professor asked us... I guess it really is okay to go adventuring? And... it'll be okay to search for something to do with our lives along the way, right?"  
"Yeah. As we go along completing our Pokédex, we can wander however we see fit."

...

"I'm getting kinda nervous..."  
"M-me too."  
"What are you gonna do with Rover?"  
"I-i-i dunno. Going around the r-reigon sounds n-nice."  
"I'm going to fight other trainers to get stronger!"  
"T-that's uncharacteristically energertic o-of you Cheren."

We all laugh and start to head over to Route 1. Where our journey will offically begin.


	3. Orchid's in Bloom - [Chapter 2]

"Okay! We're all gonna step onto Route 1 together!"  
"O-okay!"  
"Okay here it goes!"  
"Let's go!"

We all walk forward into the route filled with tall grass and blooming tree's. A sweet scent wafts through the area. We are all jittering with excitement. Professer Juniper stands there waiting for us. She showed us all how to catch a pokemon, gave us pokeballs and went on her way. We all split up exploring the route by ourselves. Not that I minded. I kind of liked being alone anyway. Rover has stayed on my shoulders, ocassionally sitting atop my head. I think he likes it there.

We've encountered a couple of patrat's and fainted them. I can see Rover being happy from gaining exp. I can't tell what he's saying but I can read his mood. At least he's happy to be with me I guess.

I lean against a tree and sit down a bit, It may have been the start but I have always been the procrastinator. I take out my notebook and pencil- a fresh one too. Just for this journey. And start to draw out the scenery, looking up every few seconds to make sure what i'm drawing is right.

Untill... I look up to see a Lillipup directly in my face. I let out a bit of a yell that startles us both. But the Lillipup quickly reacts by stepping backwards and yapping.

"G-go Rover!" I weakly say as Rover jumps off my shoulder onto the ground. The two pokemon seem like they're in a Mexican Stand-off position.

"Quick use t-tackle!" Rover lunges forwards towards the Lillipup and successfuly hits it. The Lillypup growls in responce and jumps over Rover and does it's own tackle. 

"Dodge it!" Rover falls backwards on purpose to make the Lillipup fly over him and end up tumbling across the ground.

"N-now stay steady Rover i'm gonna try and ball it."  
I walk over to the Lillipup who seems to be trying to get up, the tumbling made it dizzy. I gently toss the pokeball at it so it hits it softly. There's a flash of red light as it goes into the ball. The ball jostles three times, a pause of anticipation... then a click. My pokedex beeps saying that it has updated. Rover dances in celebration.

"I... I caught it!"  
I immidantly heal it and send it out. It borks and jumps around.  
"Hello there Lillipup."  
"Pup pup!"  
"Oshawott wot!"

The two pokemon partners are now seemingly chatting. I look up at the blosseming tree's. The stoutland at home is named Lillie so maybe I should name mine after a flower too?

"Lillipup.. w-would you like a nickname."  
It tilts it's head in response.  
"H-how about... Orchid?"  
It nods and barks.

[Orchid has joined the team!]

Orchid seems to be very lively. Rover still sits on one of my shoulders (which one depends on his mood) and Orchid likes to sit in my arms. I don't mind having them out of their pokeball's. They seem happier like this. They also keep me warm. Double bonus.

We reach the end of the route and I wave hello to Bianca as I walk past. A few more steps and I head through the gate to Accumula Town.

I head into the Pokemon Centre and rest. As when I leave. My life would change forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter!


	4. The Meeting - [Chapter 3]

I exit the Pokemon Centre to spot a large crowd gathered at the plaza of Accumula Town. Panic rises in me. I don't do well with crowds. I never have. Rover doesn't seem to mind the noise but Orchid snuggles closer to my chest. I hold onto him a bit tighter. I spot Cheren on the outskirts of the crowd and walk up to him and tap his shoulder.

"W-what's going on?"  
"I dunno- who is that?"

I look to where Cheren points to see some sort of cult looking people who seem almost identical move out of the way for someone with long green hair, an red eyepeice and large robes. He looks unusual and very intimidating. He takes a calm stance and adresses the crowd.

"I am Ghetisis... Ghetsis of Team Plazma. What i have to tell you all today conserns the liberation of Pokemon."

Me and Cheren look at eachother and share a glance of 'this bitch crazy, what the fuck.' Rover has taken from sitting on my shoulder to resting in my hoodie and poking his head out over my shoulder.

"We humans have lived together with Pokémon. We require things from each other, and consider some partners... All would seem to think this is the case, in fact. Yet, is it really true? We humans all entertain only that same thought... Has there never been the consideration that it might not be? Trainers order Pokémon to do whatever they please... They work them hard under the guise of being partners... What if that were to be prevented by someone to clearly divide them?"

"W-what?"

"Don't you agree, everyone? Pokémon are creatures whose sheer potential is limited by humans. We are beings who feel they must study a great many things. But what should we humans do to be ambassador to the oppressed Pokémon?"

The croud makes confused noises, somebody then suggests, "Liberate...?"

"Correct! We must liberate the Pokémon!! And once we do, humans and Pokémon will for the first time stand as equals. Everyone, please do consider what must be done to properly get along with Pokémon. And thus, I, Ghetsis, conclude my speech. Thank you for your attention."

The group of people who look mostly the same, almost like clones, group around 'Ghetsis' and lead him off like body guards. The audience disperses with large amounts of chattering about what just happened.

"That was bizzare. I mean I see that they might have a point but lots ok pokemon are happy to do that. Like Shin is happy to be travelling with me so I don't see what the problem is?"  
"Rover l-likes me too. So does Lillie back home and n-newly befriended Orchid too."

Orchid barks in recognition of his name.

"Oh you have a Lillipup now. Interesting."

Cheren bends over to match head heights with it.

"What a cutie."  
"Pup-pup!"

Cheren stands back up straight. "I still don't get why that guy- what did he say his name was again?"

"G-ghetsis."

"Yeah him. I don't see what would benefit everyone if humans and pokemon were seperated.

"I-I don't either."

???: "Your Pokemon..."

Me and Cheren turn around to see a tall person with pale green hair, a black cap, white short sleeved overshirt, elbow-length black undershirt that clings to his structure very well along with some brown pants, green shoes and weird bracelets and necklace. He seems to be looking at Rover.

"They speak to me."

"They speak to you? What the... that's an odd thing to say to a stranger."

"I guess you can't hear them like the others aswell... How unfortunate. My name is N."

"Well I'm Cheren..."

...Cheren nudges me.

"I-i-i'm Evans and t-these are my pokemon-"

"Rover and Orchid."

"H-how-"

"They told me. They said that you named them that and asked their permission so."

"I-i uh."

"They talk highly of you and say nice things about you. Intriguing. So why are you two trainers?"

"We were asked to complete the Pokedex, so we are on a journey to do that. Though-" Cheren adjusts his glasses smugly. "-My primary goal is to be the Champion."

"The Pokedex, hm... That would require many Pokemon to be imprisioned in Poke Balls... I, too, am a Trainer, but I am always doubting. Am I making my Pokemon happy, I ask."

He directly makes eye contact with me.

"Evans was it? Let me hear more of your Pokemon's voices!"

[Pokémon Trainer N challenged you to a battle!]

N takes a Pokeball out and sends out a Purrloin! I stand there a bit in awkward silence.

"Evans he's challenging you to a battle."  
"O-oh! S-sorry."

Orchid jumps out of Evans arms eager to battle. He yaps at the Purrloin that meows in responce.

"T-tackle it!"

Orchid takes pace running at the cat ready for it to move.

"Purrloin dodge it!"

The Purrloin jumps up, Orchid jumps up and the two collide in mid air causing them to fly in different directions. The Purrloin, clearly taken damage, still lands gracefully. Orchid however tumbles but jumps back up shaking off the dust. He barks determindly at Evans waiting for his next instruction.

"U-uh Leer! T-try a leer!"

"Scratch."

Orchid stares down the cat pokemon and try's his best to make an angry face. It... works? Purrloin's defense is lowered! Meanwhile he was doing that the Purrloin was approaching and gives him a scratch across the face, critical hit! Orchid yelps in pain.

"O-oh! O-orchid return here!"

Orchid clumisly pads back over to Evans, he picks him up into his arms and Rover jumps off his shoulder and ready's himself for battle. Evans pats Orchid.

"You d-did well out t-there Orchid."  
"Pup."

Orchid relaxes in his arms while Purrloin and Rover size eachother up.

"O-okay Rover! W-water Gun!"

Rover inhales then splooshes out a jetstream of water out of his mouth at the Purrloin. It is not happy that it is wet. It faint's from Water Gun having stab damage.

"I... I can't believe your pokemon would say such things..."

I worry. "D-did they s-say something b-bad i'm s-sorry!"

"No that's the thing. They didn't. It's... I haven't heard anything like it before. You are interesting."

"T-thank you?"

He returns the Purrloin and breathes in.

"Pokemon shouldn't be restrained to imprisonment in Poké Balls... Pokémon cannot be perfect creatures. For the sake of my friends, the Pokémon, the world must be changed."

He turns around. "You. I wonder if you and I will meet again later along the line."

N walks away and further into the town seemingly towards Route 2.

"..... What a weirdo."

"Chereen! R-rude!"

"Whaaat? I'm just stating the obvious."

"H-he isn't rude. He's nice a-and cares about pokemon t-that's all."

"MMMhhMMmMMMM."

"Don't l-look at me like that."

"Well whatever. While you heart eyes emoji over that dude and his hair i'm going to be heading towards Striaton City. See ya."

"B-bye!" . . . "W-Wait what d-did you say?"

Too late he's already long gone. Huh. I look at the sky and see the sun has started to fall and that the rays of sunset are starting to begin. Maybe I'll explore route 2 tomorrow. I've always liked my sleep anyway.


End file.
